Aloneor Not
by DoctorWhoFan9
Summary: The Doctor is alone, even when he has companions... Or is he?


**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The Doctor sighed, he couldn't help it, he hated being alone but he hated having companions. "They always leave" he muttered.

"Who always leaves? Doctor?"

He turned to face the young blonde. He took a deep breath, "My companions. They always leave."

"Well I won't. I'll travel with you forever" she said beaming.

The Doctor smiled, maybe this time would be different.

* * *

The Doctor leaned against the railing in his control room and sighed. It had happened again, Rose was gone, he'd lost her, just like so many others, and it tore at his hearts.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" he glanced up to see his latest companion.

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking…"

"Really?" she didn't believe him. Martha knew that The Doctor had lost a friend of his before he'd met her. Rose, Martha thought her name was.

"Your friend?"

"…Yeah, well, friends. I always loose them, Martha, always…"

"You won't lose me though Doctor."

"Yeah, so where to next?" He asked flying toward the console. Maybe, maybe, he thought this time _would_ be different.

* * *

The Doctor sighed he'd lost another companion, well, not entirely true, Martha had left on her own, not that he could blame her.

"Oi! Where to next Spaceman? Spaceman?"

"What? Sorry? Got lost in thought there. Right, what was the question?"

"You all right Spaceman?"

"Course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for one you never really shut up, and you where quiet for almost half an hour. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking, well, remembering…"

"Remembering? Remembering what?"

"Old friends, so many of them and I've lost them all."

"Yeah, well good luck getting rid of me Spaceman."

"Why would I want to Earthgirl?" He beamed. "Oi! Earthgirl where to?"

"Oi! Spaceman! It's your dingy box!"

The Doctor laughed as he pulled random levers and pushed flashing buttons.

This time would be different.

* * *

Yet again he had new companions, and a new face, but no matter how many times he'd changed he still hated being alone, but hated being with people too, it only leads to heart ache.

"Ouch! Amy! Stop that!" the Doctor heard Rory shout from the control room.

"Why?"

"Because it hurt that's why!"

"Oh it couldn't have hurt that bad." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it did."

"Hmmm…." With that Amy walked over and punched the Doctor in the arm.

"OW! Owowowowow! What was that for?!"

"Oh, I guess it does hurt…" Amy's face fell some before brightening again. "Either that or your both babies."

"Oi! _I_ happen to nine hundred and three thank you."

"Yeah, a nine hundred and three-year-old man who acts like he's five and wares a bow tie." Amy snorted.

"Oi! Bow ties are cool!" this time both his companions rolled their eyes. "They are!"

"Sure they are Doctor."

"So, Doctor where are we going next?" Amy asked, her voice full of excitement.

"I don't know. Let's find out!" he cried leaping to the console.

This time it would be different, he knew it would.

* * *

The Doctor shut himself up on a cloud, in his TARDIS, in Victorian England. It had happened yet again, only this time he'd lost Amy, Rory and River. He wouldn't interfere. He wouldn't help. He would stay up here on his cloud. Alone.

He'd lost so, so many people. His companions, friends, family. He was alone.

Then he met Clara. She made him come off his cloud and help. She could be his companion, and she'd done something no one else had, she'd said the TARDIS was smaller on the outside. Can you believe it smaller on the _outside_! Then tragedy struck again, he'd lost Clara too.

"Promise you won't stay on your cloud. Promise me?"

"Of course, of course, I promise, and I never break a promise."

"Run, you clever boy, and remember…"

Next time, next time, everything would be all right…

* * *

Clara Oswin Oswald, the impossible girl, he'd found her again, but he couldn't help being afraid that he would lose her again, and he couldn't bear to lose someone else.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Clara asked.

"Of course I'm alright! I'm the Doctor! I'm always alright!"

"I don't think you are though. I mean, you told me I reminded you of someone, someone you'd lost, and you know what I think? I think you've lost an offal lot."

"Clara, I am nine hundred years old, I am the lat of my kind, I have always lost everyone I have ever cared about, I am alone."

"But you're not though. You've got me."

"But someday Clara, some day I may not."

"Then you'll find someone else to travel with."

"It's not that simple. Every time I lose someone it breaks my hearts, and they never heal, because I'm always loosing someone and when they're gone I'm alone, then I find someone else and they leave or I lose them and I'm alone again. Clara, don't you see, you humans are so, so fragile, here one second and gone the next, and me, I live a very, very long time, I am alone."

"But you're not though, are you? I mean, you've got all those friends, and you can see them whenever you like-"

"Just because I have a time machine doesn't mean-"

"I'm not talking about the TARDIS. You remember them don't you, your friends I mean?"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, "Of course I do."

"Well then you haven't really lost them have you? I mean they're right here with you, in your memories. If you remember them they aren't really gone are they?"

The Doctor stared at her for a moment before is face split into a grin. How many times had he told Amy that all she had to do was remember? Good old Clara! Somehow she knew just what to say.

"Right! Now, take us some place awesome, Sexy!" he cried randomly pulling levers on the console.

Clara laughed at him. "To someplace awesome!" she agreed.

"Geronimo!"

* * *

**Please reveiw!**


End file.
